


Leave Your Love to Yesterday

by LacieFuyu



Series: Happy Ending is overrated [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sad, Somehow bittersweet, companion fic, victor feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: This takes place after Viktuuri broke up and Yuuri's already married with a son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I did some research on Japan traveling and stuff, but it could be wrong. I'm pretty sure a lot of things are wrong, actually. But just enjoy it as a piece of fiction lol" 
> 
> That's from Marie ^^
> 
> Let's see it
> 
> \- Sakurazuka Seiru

It had been more than ten years since they broke up when it happened.

 

Viktor was just finishing up on an ice show, Stars on Ice. It was held in Japan that year, in Sapporo. He had... skated okay, though most would call it flawless. However, all the artistry that he showed on ice, it wasn't how it was at the prime of his skating career. Back then, when he was loving Yuuri and Yuuri loved him back, everything he showed on stage was the truth, with no masks or half-lies. Back then, he called everything on ice 'Love'. Now, he doesn't know what love is.

 

Backstage was empty. Everyone was preparing to go back to the hotel and sleep, or to the airport to catch their next show. Viktor didn't have a show anytime soon, so he could go back to the hotel, but he wasn't feeling like it.

 

Since the day they broke up, Viktor had changed his blades. It was no longer gold like it was before. It was just plain, a silver-like white color. He did so to try to move on from his ex- fiancée, by throwing everything that reminded him of the other man away, but the fact that he still kept the golden blade on a box beneath his bed proved that he hadn't been able to forget him after all.

 

And Viktor, he didn't want to go to the hotel yet, but he didn't know where to go. So he just wandered aimlessly around the venue, up until it the lights were off and the streets were empty. At first, there were many fans asking for pictures and autographs. But by the time it was midnight, he just sat on the park bench, wondering about his life.

 

He could see his breath in this cold.

 

“Are you Viktor Nikiforov,” somebody said. He looked at the source of the voice. It was a kid, maybe around the age of elementary school. He had inky black hair and eyes that could pierce steel. He had a pair of sky blue eyes, and the way he walked, it was very confident. Despite his different eye color, this kid reminded Viktor of Yuuri very, very much.

 

“Oh my God,” he said at first. “What are you doing here, kid? Are you lost? Where are your parents?” He stood up from the bench and kneeled in front of the child.

 

“They're at home,” he said, casually. “I'm here to see you”.

 

See him? Why? Viktor couldn't understand. And why would a child go all the way to a venue, without his parents, and wait until past midnight just to see him?

 

“Um, do you want me to walk you home? Where do you live?” The kid was silent at first.

 

“Hasetsu,” and Viktor was surprised because, oh my God, that's in Kyushu. That's from one end of Japan to the other. How did this kid...?

 

“Shit, why are you... Listen, I'll let you stay in my room, for today. Come on come with me”.

 

 

 

The walk back to the hotel was filled with silence. The only words uttered was 'I'm tired' from the child's mouth, and then Viktor had squatted in front of the kid and let him have a piggyback ride. When they arrived, he didn't even receive a weird look from the hotel staffs. They went up the lift and in their room, and Viktor let the kid sit down on his king-sized bed.

 

“Why did you come here without your parents, kid?” he asked. The kid looked up at him.

 

“I've always wanted to see you since I was six or seven. I gathered a lot of money in coins and bought a shinkansen pass. I sleep at stations most of the time, the kind train men always let me to. Near the end I ran out of money so I tried not eating, but I couldn't. And when I arrived I had no money left at all to buy the ticket,” he whispered, ashamed. “So I waited until you came out but there were so many adults. I thought I would've had to forget about it, but I couldn't come home. That's when I saw you sitting alone. I had no other choice”. Oh God, this kid... Viktor tried his hard to control his emotion.

 

“You didn't even think about how to get back?” he asked, voice full of composure, but dripping with venom. The kid winced. He hesitated. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Why didn't you just ask your parents if you want to go so bad?”

 

The kid shook his head. “That's not an option. They'd never let me”.

 

“I'm sure if you asked, maybe for your birthday, they'd consider letting you come even to Hokkaido, I think”. The kid looked up at him, eyes glassy, but his face was calm. His hands weren't shaking and his breath was steady. When he spoke, his voice didn't break.

 

“Not to Sapporo, they'd let me. But they wouldn't let me come to your show?”

 

“Why?” Viktor asked, matter-of-factly.

 

“Because...” the kid stopped to take a deep breath. “Because my father, Katsuki Yuuri. I'm sure you know what happened with him”. Viktor was a bit surprised, but he did see this coming. He said nothing, and let the child continue.

 

“He married a woman from Nagoya, my mom. They met at one of his competitions in Osaka, I think. It was... NHK? Anyway, they had me and sometimes, when I was supposed to be asleep, I would overhear their argument and I pieced things together. So I came here to ask your help”.

 

They were silent for a while. The street visible from the window was almost empty, though the streetlights were still shining bright. The digital clock on the nightstand showed 1:03 AM.

 

“Why,” he whispered, not fully intending the words to escape his lips. “I mean— What do you want me to help you with?”

 

“I think they... They have some unresolved... er, things. I don't know, every night they talk about you. I want you to come and set things straight. Please,” the kid half-begged. “I don't want my parents to divorce. Tomono, a kid from my school, doesn't have a dad anymore. I don't want that to happen to me. Please...”

 

Viktor sighed. He came all the way for this? Honestly, it's either stupid or admirable, but you gotta give him credit to go all alone from one end of Japan to the other just to save their parent's relationship.

 

“Honestly, Kid. That kind of problem is up to your parents to resolve,” he answered calmly. The child clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles white from the pressure. He looked disappointed.

 

“But trust me when I say, when you come back the problem will already be gone,” Viktor continued, not forgetting to put his softest eyes and kindest smile. The child looked at him with awe.

 

“Thank you... Viktor,” he said.

 

“You're welcome,” Viktor exhaled fondly. “What's your name?”

 

“Ulrich Katsuki”. Ulrich... That's so like Yuuri. He obviously continued the Nishigori family naming pattern, but not as obvious. Ulrich Salchow, the inventor of the salchow jump... Viktor chuckled.

 

“Okay, Ulrich. It's way past your bedtime. Go to sleep, I'll wake you up in the morning. We can eat breakfast and then come home to Hasetsu, okay?”

 

“Okay,” the kid—Ulrich said, weakly. He held back a yawn and then nodded. After that, he crawled to the pillows and slept.

 

Viktor turned on the TV, and goes all the way to the news channel. It was broadcasting something about the politics of America. He turned on his phone, and googled ' _Missing child in Hasetsu'_. The results came immediately. Ulrich Katsuki. He read the interview with the parents (Yuuri and Rika Katuki) and decided that, yes, when he came back, there'd be no more late-night arguments between the two.

 

Though right now, Viktor's not sure if they're arguing. He wanted to put an end to it as soon as possible, but he wasn't sure if he could. He opened his contacts.

 

_Yuu~ri^^ <3_

Oh God, he hadn't changed it. He was so absorbed in his self-pity that he forgot. He half-cringed, then proceeded to change it into something more... presentable.

 

_To: Katsuki Yuuri_

_Hey, you don't need to worry about your child. Ulrich went to my show and he's with me right now. Flying back to Hasetsu tomorrow. Don't ever let him run away like this again_.

He stared at the screen for what seemed like forever, but is, in actuality, only three minutes. When he was arguing with himself with whether or not to send this, in the flurry of things, he tapped the send button. He thought, ' _Well there's no use in worrying anymore_ ,' and looked for plane tickets tomorrow moning. It was expensive, since he bought it only the night before, but he could afford it.

And he'd do anything for Yuuri.

Then he slept on the bed, as far away as possible from his ex- fiancée's son. The next morning, he couldn't bring himself to check the phone, so he busied himself with Ulrich as much as possible (he got in an argument with the hotel staff because Ulrich wanted strawberry jam on his toast, but they only had honey and chocolate spread). By the time they were waiting at the airport, Viktor was so impatient that he forgot about the message, and opened his phone

_One new notification_

_Message_

_From: Katsuki Yuuri_

_Thank you_.

He locked his phone again, and looked to the right. So much alike...

That night, just after his retirement announcement, he stared at his phone like that night with Ulrich Katsuki. He was a coward. He still is a coward. Even after he went to Hasetsu, and he already promised to talk to Yuuri and his wife like a civilized person, as soon as he heard his ex-fiancee's voice, he ran from the steps as fast as he could. He was sure Ulrich was confused and disappointed at his sudden disappearance.

As for Yuuri, he wasn't sure what he felt and preferred not to think about it. For now, he hovered his thumb at the sent button.

_To: Katsuki Yuuri_

_Yuuri, I still don't understand, all those years ago. Where did we go wrong? I only ever wanted for you to be happy. What actually happened on the nights I was gone? I only ever thought of you, I'm sorry I was so busy. But it's okay, that you're happy with your wife and kid now. How's Ulrich doing, by the way? I only want the best for you, Yuuri. But if there's even a slither of hope left for me, please let me know_.

It was a rant, and a desperate one at that. After all these years, he still had feelings for his ex- fiancée. It was pitiful. And yet, he could only think that he couldn't help it.

Somehow, his thumb hit the send button.

_Did he just send that?!_

He threw his phone and it hit the wall. He realized the stupid mistake he just made and ran for the phone. The screen was cracked. When he tried to turn it on, he couldn't. He concluded that he just broke his own phone.

 

He didn't know if it was for better or for worse. Even if he'd be nagging with curiosity for the rest of his life, at least he couldn't contact Yuuri or read his response now, if it was hurtful. Even better, he wouldn't know if Yuuri replied at all. He closed his eyes. There were no tears left for his ex-fiancée, he already spent them all on that night at the bar.

 

' _Well there's no use in worrying anymore,_ ' he thought, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another companion fic but directly from Marie! ^^. Hope You all Enjoy it~
> 
> -Sakurazuka Seiru


End file.
